


None the Wiser

by cowboykylux



Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [7]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Watching Charlie direct gets you hot and bothered in more ways than just one. Thankfully, Charlie's more than happy to give you a private audience.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099
Kudos: 11





	None the Wiser

It’s too much, sometimes. You do a pretty good job of restraining yourself, you do a pretty good job of keeping yourself in check, keeping it together. But sometimes, sometimes Charlie is just too much for you, too much for you to handle.

It’s the passion, the confidence, the assuredness in everything he does. It’s the way he commands attention and respect in the friendliest of ways. It’s the ability he has to direct and direct people he loves, who love him back. The way he is so effortlessly in charge of this project which he is so passionate about – sometimes it’s more than you can bare.

And you know, you know you shouldn’t. You know Nicole is right there, she’s right there on stage next to you, the two of you rehearsing lines. You’re not in the company, not really. You’re just a stand-in for someone who’s out sick for the day, resting up their throat so they don’t do more damage. You’re just there as a friend of Charlie’s, a friend of Nicole’s.

You’re sure Nicole won’t want to be your friend, if she ever found out what it is you and her husband get up to behind closed doors.

You want him behind closed doors now.

“Charlie? Can I speak to you for a minute,” You ask suddenly, trying to make it sound spur of the moment and not like you’ve been wanting this all day, putting an embarrassed air about yourself and gesturing to the script, “In private?”

Charlie picks up what you’re putting down immediately, and does his best not to look too eager. He maintains the perfect level of professionalism and nods, closes the screenplay and crosses his arms.

“Sure thing – keep going guys, try page 18 again with the new lighting setup.” He tells the rest of the company, who listen to his instructions and go on without him, as you follow him down one of the back halls.

The second his office door is closed behind you, he’s all over you, and you’re all over him. He’s frantic almost, in the way he shoves his hands up under your blouse, gropes your tits as he makes out with you, as your tongue and teeth and lips meet his, your veins on fire.

“I thought you’d never fucking ask.” Charlie mumbles against your mouth as he kisses and kisses you.

He lifts you up onto his desk in the little office, and you go happily. You’re glad that his door is solid, there’s no window that anyone with prying eyes and inquiring minds could look through and see the way you hike up your skirt for him.

“Sorry, I tried to hold off but damn – ” You laugh, cover it with your hand so you’re not too loud, “Damn you’re so sexy.” You feel silly, so silly in love with him, and he grins and chuckles back with you, just as smitten.

“Yeah?” He blushes, smooths his hands up your thighs. 

“Yeah, let me show you…” You lick your lips, sliding off the desk and settling on your knees in front of him. 

You suck his cock with no problem, happily, eagerly. His dick is hot and heavy against your tongue, it’s long and thick and fills your throat easily. You’ve blown him so many times by now that you have no trouble easing your throat open for him, letting his hips thrust in little back and forth motions, seeking friction.

He groans, scratches a hand into your scalp and fists your hair when you hollow out your cheeks and swallow him down, the suction making him nearly keen over, making him brace himself against the desk. You can’t help but smile around that, around the way you make him feel.

He groans softly, bites the back of his hand to muffle his own pants, and he comes quickly down your throat. You both know it’s wrong, it’s so fucked up what you’re doing, but…but but but. But it’s something you both want, it’s something you both need, and that’s enough justification for now.

“Let me touch you, taste you, something – ” Charlie offers immediately, as he gingerly helps you up so your knees aren’t too sore.

“No, no we have to go back. You’ll fuck me later, okay?” You wipe come and spit from the corner of your mouth and he kisses your cheek, kisses the side of your nose as you smile, “Promise you’ll fuck me later.”

“I promise. It’s going to drive me crazy knowing you’re up on that stage wet for me.” He sighs, runs a hand through his hair and buttons his cock back into his jeans, offers you a tissue to clean up your face a little more.

“I’m always wet for you.” You wink, as you adjust your skirt and hair so you don’t look sex rumpled when you return.

“How do I look?” Charlie asks, clearly worrying about the same. But you appraise him and he’s the picture perfect sight of professionalism, as always.

“Handsome.” You give him a wink and he just grins, kisses your cheek one more time.

“Love you honey.” He whispers, this quiet admission the most dangerous thing of all.

“I love you too now go, I’ll be right there.” You ask for one more kiss, and then he’s out the door.

A few minutes later, you pop in a mint and you go back down the hall to the theater. If anyone suspects what the two of you were up to, they don’t show it. You read your lines, and Nicole reads hers, and there’s a sick sort of satisfaction at knowing that they’re all non the wiser, while you and Charlie sneak affectionate looks for the rest of the rehearsal.

You might just be a stand-in, but he’s definitely occupied a permanent spot in your heart, and really that’s what matters most. And if the way he looks at you is anything to go by, the way he spends more time looking at you than his own wife, well. 

You must’ve earned a spot in his as well.


End file.
